Black Flag: Trailer
by Kakaroto200
Summary: Trailer de un futuro fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Tráiler #1**

 **Kakaroto200 Productions presenta.**

 **Año 1745 D.C**

 _ **Dentro de una cantina.**_

En una mesa se encontraba sentado un hombre con todas las características de un pirata, alrededor de el varios marineros que oían atentamente sus palabras, entre ellos tu lector.

— _Bien muchachos, dejar que os diga lo que piensa barba negra._ _— dice un sujeto de traje negro, sombrero al más puro estilo pirata y botas de cuero negro. —Me preguntáis ¿si el nuevo cespitan puede darles una vida de riquezas, saqueos y aventuras?…_

 **Escena uno**

Aparece un sujeto misterioso sosteniendo un catalejo observando un barco desde distancia. Este mismo sujeto da la señal a su tripulación la orden de atacar al barco enemigo.

— _Si. — Dice Barba negrea. —Pues entre los caballeros de fortuna que navegan por las indias orientales, él es uno de los más astutos y sagaces. — continuó relatando mientras toma una botella de ron y se sirve en un tarro. —Hubo un tiempo en el que yo creía ser, el más letal azote de estos mares je. —dice mientras se sigue sirviendo el ron._

 **Escena dos**

El sujeto misterioso se equipa con una pistolera en su pecho y otra en su cintura, ambas con un par de pistolas de chispa en ellas, luego enfunda un par de sables en su cintura y al final se pone una capucha para esconder su rostro.

— _Pero ese hombre…— dice terminando de servirse el ron._

 **Escena tres**

El mismo sujeto se ve columpiándose en una cuerda desde su barco hasta la embarcación enemiga, tras él, toda su tripulación lo sigue, otros comienzan a disparar y otros lanzan garfios para atrancar su barco al otro, todo en una nube de pólvora que cubre gran parte de los barcos.

— _Es un auténtico perro sin miedo causante de estragos y caos. Le he visto despejar el solo la cubierta de un galeón español sin pestañear. —Dice barba negra continuando con su relato._

 **Escena cuatro**

el sujeto misterioso se ve envuelto en medio de una lucha contra varios oficiales armados con espadas y carabinas, pero todos ellos caen inevitablemente ante este sujeto, que con maniobras y técnicas logra esquivar y rechazar cualquier ataque que vaya directamente a él, rematando con letales cortes de sus sables.

— _Luchar como si fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido de hombre. — Continúa contando el pirata barba negra._

 **Escena cinco**

Miles de cadáveres de soldados y oficiales del barco yacen tirados en el piso, con el sujeto misterioso parado en medio de todos ellos, señal de que había sido el quien mato a todos.

— _y es listo de verdad, sabe cómo moverse entre cada peñasco y cada vereda de estas islas. — Dice barba negra tomando un sorbo a el tarro de ron. —así que si es fortuna y aventura lo que buscáis, el capitán Ketchum es vuestro hombre, pero, no os metáis en sus asuntos, porque ese hombre oculta un misterio… — Voltea a ver a los lectores. — que no me atrevo a preguntar._

 **Escena seis**

El sujeto misterioso se cubre su rosto con la capucha y camina entre la gente hacia un objetivo; Un comensal corrupto que se le ordenó asesinar. Ash se posiciona tras de él y lo atraviesa con una hoja oculta matándolo al instante. Saqueando el cuerpo logra ver un objeto extraño, lo guarda y se retira de le escena del crimen.

 _Próximamente…_

 _ **17**_

 _ **Nota del autor: Esto será una representación, por así decirlo, de un popular juego que seguramente ya conocen. Las primeras cinco personas que dejen su comentario deben poner su nombre verdadero (Ojo solo nombre y no apellidos) del lector en cuestión, esto para que un personaje en este fic lleve tu nombre y sientas que eres tú el que esta interactuando con los personajes. Eso es todo por mi parte sin más me despido pronto posteare el siguiente tráiler.**_


	2. Trailer 2

**Tráiler #2**

 **Kakaroto200 Productions presenta.**

 _Narración_

 _¿Alguna vez has soñado con el tesoro más grande que hayas visto en tu vida? Ese material que es codiciado por todo el mundo y que hace que los hombres hagan cosas horribles solo para tenerlo en su poder._

 _Quien tiene más dinero es quien manda en este lugar, los grandes burgueses que no temen a nada ya que viven en un paraíso estando en la sima de sus vidas._

 _Pero… ¿Dónde queda la gente pobre? ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros? ¿Dónde queda mi familia?..._

 _Nadie responde a esas preguntas, no se dignan a pensar en la gente de abajo, porque ellos ya son parte del nuevo mundo y los demás solo nos queda luchar para sobrevivir… Una lucha que casi nadie gana._

 _Y ellos… ellos son lo que son por el resultado de un gobierno egoísta y egocéntrico que ve más por ellos mismos que por los demás._

 _Pobreza, enfermedad, desesperación y robos son algo muy cotidiano ahora… y eso me enfurece._

 _Ya es hora de que alguien cambie las cosas ¿No lo crees? Y si es necesario que me convierta en aquello que mi madre siempre temió, entonces no hay opción… Volverme un pirata._

 **Escena 1**

Ash está parado en la cubierta de su barco observando el cielo mientras la lluvia cae y moja su rostro, de entre sus ropas saca un objeto de cristal con forma de cubo y lo observa por unos momentos.

 _Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum…_

 **Escena 2**

Ash guarda el objeto de cristal y esta vez saca un collar de caracoles y conchas marinas pequeñas hecho a mano, esta vez el rostro de Ash se torna nostálgico y triste

 _Y esta es mi búsqueda para encontrar lo que mi familia siempre soñó…_

 **Escena 3**

Ash voltea y se encuentra con ocho de sus compañeros, Dawn, May, Brock y otros cinco desconocidos por los lectores

 _Así que ¿Me apoyaras? ¿O te opondrás?_

 **Escena 4**

Los cinco personajes misteriosos se acercan a Ash y revelan por primera vez sus rostros dos de ellos son mujeres y los otros tres son hombres.

 _Mariana, Rosalina, Hugo, Eluard, John ¿listos para nuestro próximo objetivo?_

Los cinco asienten con la cabeza y Ash sonríe mientras se pone su capucha y desenfunda su espada

 _Pues entones … ¡Que conozcan el infierno!_

Esta vez toda la tripulación de barco levanta sus espadas mientras gritan energéticamente mientras que el barco se dirige a una flota de navíos de guerra y un sangriento combate aproximándose.

Próximamente…

 **17**

 _ **Actuaciones especiales de:**_

 _ **Mariana**_

 _ **Rosalina**_

 _ **Hugo**_

 _ **Eluard**_

 _ **John**_

 _ **Bien los nuevos personajes están listos para ser parte de la tripulación, este fue el último tráiler después subiré una enciclopedia de los personajes, para los que quisieron participar pueden enviarme como es que quieren que sean sus personajes (descripción física, psicológica, comportamiento, gustos etc.) por mensajería privada, en los comentarios o si lo prefieren yo los diseñare, eso sí avísenme si es que ustedes los harán o si los hago yo, así se sentirán mas como parte de la historia, si no comentaste y quieres participar puedes hacerlo ahora veré si aún puedo meterte en la historia, máximo personas dos más.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte sin más me despido**_


	3. Enciclopedia de personajes

_**Enciclopedia de personajes**_

 _ **Protagonistas**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum**_ _ **:**_ Un duro pasado de tras de cada gran hombre; Ash es huérfano desde sus cinco años de edad. Sus padres eran comerciantes en un pequeño pueblo, ambos encarcelados, enjuiciados y ejecutados por falta de pagos a impuestos ante la real fuerza inglesa. Esto llevo a Ash a convertirse en corsario durante quince años. Posteriormente Ash fue entrenado por la orden de los asesinos convirtiéndose en uno de ellos.

 _ **Historia:**_ Su familia se desintegro luego de que los ingleses invadieran las indias orientales adueñándose de todo y establecido leyes que perjudicaron a su pueblo. Su pasado es duro, pero ahora lucha por un mejor mundo en el cual vivir y no parara hasta conseguirlo

 _ **Dawn Berlitz:**_ Una joven que nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles, sin duda hay más fortalezas que debilidades en ella, aunque suele ser muy misericordiosa y abecés indecisa en momentos de presión, aunque a la hora de luchar con ella lo más seguro es que salgas sin un brazo si se llaga a enojar.

 _ **Historia:**_ Una chica promedio de clase media baja quien ayudaba a sus padres en su negocio de fruta tropical, ella tenía una buena vida hasta que la fuerza española invadió su pueblo. Ella logra escapar en una barca con destino a Irlanda, pero una dura tormenta hace la hace naufragar siendo salvada por un barco pirata al cual poco tiempo después se uniría

 _ **May Balance:**_ Una chica aventurera y valiente y mejor amiga de Dawn, tiene una gran habilidad con las pistolas y carabinas, su puntería es fácil la mejor de los ocho mares, su infancia es muy confusa e incierta y ella busca el modo de recordar todo lo que vivió antes de volverse una fiel acompañante de sus amigos en la tripulación Ketchum.

 _ **Historia:**_ Nunca conoció a sus padres y eso la llevo a pasar toda su infancia en un orfanato, el cual era de muy pocos recursos, casi nunca había nada que comer así que tuvo que robar a los mercados para que ella y sus amigos pudieran tener algo que llevarse al estómago y un fue hasta que un día su orfanato fue derrumbado para construir un banco exclusivo para los gobernadores. Ella juro que se vengaría…

 _ **Brock:**_ Un chico muy inteligente y un buen amigo, confiable y leal. Brock no se anda con juegos cuando se trata de navegar, es un explorador nato y su gran habilidad con la espada es resultado de su vida de corsario junto con su colega y más cercano amigo Ash.

 _ **Historia:**_ Su familia era numerosa y muy baja de recursos, desde que Brock recuerda él ha estado navegando con su padre en el transporte de mercancía de mercados y demás cosas. Desafortunadamente durante la conquista inglesa su hogar fue destruido y su familia desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ahora como parte de los piratas busca la justicia que nunca se le dio a su familia.

 _ **Mariana:**_ Es una chica introvertida, dulce y amable, quien presta su ayuda a quien la necesite, muy bonita y de carácter abecés fuerte ¡Que no te engañe su apariencia! Ella es capaz de enfrentar hasta el más bravo marinero si se le provoca, A pesar de ello es muy madura y odia el derramamiento de sangre de los inocentes. Normalmente actúa de forma fría y calculadora ante los desconocidos.

 _ **Historia:**_ Natal de tierras españolas, Mariana tubo una agradable vida junto con su familia y trabajando como pescadora al lado de su padre. Desgraciadamente su padre sufrió de una enfermedad que lo incapacito y ella tuvo que tomar control del asunto como pudo. Su hogar fue destruido y su familia totalmente asesinada a sangre fría por razones injustificadas y falsas. Sus razones son más que suficientes para que se volviera marinera y parte de una tripulación pirata.

 _ **Dato Extra:**_ Ash le tiene mucha estimación debido a que sus pasados son en cierta forma muy similares.

 _ **Eluard:**_ Es alguien de carácter muy frio e impulsivo, es aislado y un poco antisocial y se enfoca solo en sus objetivos. Un peleador hecho y derecho que puede infundir miedo en aquel que lo enfrente, no es muy paciente así que si vas a enfrentarlo necesitaras mucha suerte. Su capitán Ash sabe que él es una gran persona por dentro.

 _ **Historia:**_ Su pasado es confuso y casi nadie lo sabe más que el mismo, si bien se sabe que su infancia fue muy dura para él y su vida tubo un giro inesperado ahora solo se enfoca en su presente y trata de ocultar su pasado… ¿lo lograra?

 _ **(Personaje sin desbloquear):**_

 _ **(Personaje sin desbloquear):**_

 _ **(Personaje sin desbloquear):**_

 _ **Hola amigos espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy, aquí está la lista de personajes que protagonizaran la historia. Como se los había pedido hace unos días, ustedes subieron la descripción de personajes como se los solicite y les agradezco, muy buenos personajes, por cierto. Aún estoy a la espera de los otros tres que participarían, recuerden notificarme si los quieren hacer ustedes o si los diseño yo, esto para saber si aún quieren participar o si quieran dejarle oportunidad a alguien más.**_

 _ **Mariana: Tú personaje es excelente, muy buena historia y descripciones, creo que serias una buena escritora de fic, o en mi caso yo te seguiría jeje.**_

 _ **Eluard: Tu personaje es muy bueno, aunque se hubiera agradecido que lo detallaras solo un poco más, pero creo que tu personaje es alguien muy misterioso jeje, está muy bien gracias por tu participación.**_


End file.
